One night is all it takes
by Ghostie69
Summary: Hannah Jane, an avid Waterloo Road fan goes clubbing and meets the one and only Jason Done. One night could change it all.
1. Meeting him

**A/N**** So, following the success I've had with the first 3 chapters of It's funny how things happen, I thought I would give something new a go. It is Waterloo Road based, but in real life, using the actors rather than characters. Hope you like **

**HANNAH JANE'S POV**

It was Thursday night and I was settling down to my favourite show Waterloo Road. I've been following the show since it started, and I'm completely addicted. There are no words to describe how much I love Jason Done. I look at him and just think, WOW. I don't know what I would do if I ever were to meet him, I think I'd just hyperventilate and probably make a complete ass of myself. Meeting him is on my list of top 10 dreams. About an hour later, the episode finished. It was amazing, so tense and emotional. Tom's donating a kidney to Grantley. I know, right. What a guy. My phone started buzzing. It was Lucy. "Hey," I answered. I didn't really feel like going out, but it was Lucy. She'd get me out, no matter what. "Hey," she answered back. "Do you fancy going out? My dad's friend has got two invites to this really amazing club. It's just opened and I've been dying to try it out." She said, sounding rather excited. "Not really, Luce." I replied. It had been a hell of a week. I was knackered. "Aww, come on Han. For me," she pleaded. After about 5 minutes of bombardment, I gave in. "Ok," I sighed, instantly regretting it. Once you said yes to Lucy, there was no going back. "Yes! I'll be round to yours in an hour. Be dressed to pull," she shouted, which made me laugh. I went upstairs to get ready. I pulled out a black, strapless dress, with silver heels. I straightened my hair, and applied a thin layer of make-up. Not enough to look like I've just rubbed carrot on my face, but enough to make me look older. My doorbell rang. It was Lucy. I opened the door. "Bloody hell, Hannah!" she exclaimed. "You look amazing". I had to admit it, for once, I did look pretty good. "Hey, you don't look so bad yourself." I said. She was dressed in an emerald-green knee-high dress, with matching heels. We both looked dressed to kill. The taxi pulled up outside my house. She grabbed my arm. "Let's go," she squealed. About 20 minutes later, we pulled up outside the club. There was a massive queue of people waiting to get in, which worried me, because now we were here, a night out sounded fantastic. Lucy obviously could tell. "Don't worry," she reassured me, squeezing my arm. "We've got priority tickets. Look there's my dad's friend." I turned around to see who she was pointing at, and I nearly fainted. Her dad's friend was JASON DONE. My heart and stomach started doing backflips. I was frozen, in shock. Him, the man I had been dying to meet all these years, was there in the flesh and Lucy knew him. Why didn't she tell me? She called him over. Oh, no. What would I say? Would he think I was babbling and a complete moron? "Hey, Jase," she kissed him on the cheek and greeted him warmly. "Hey Luce," he smiled at her, flashing that smile I wished for him to flash at me. She introduced me. I was still in a state of shock. "Jase, this is my friend Hannah Jane" He smiled at me and my heart just melted. "H-H-Hi," I stammered, which made him smile. "Hi. I'm Jason," He shook my hand, and kissed me on the cheek. "I know who you are. You're Jason Done, Tom from Waterloo Road. I absolutely love your show." I stammered. Oh, no. I was babbling.

"Yes, I am, but for tonight, I'm just plain old regular Jason," he said. He was obviously used to the attention, because he was actor, but he was more gorgeous than I imagined. Definitely not going to go for someone like me then. We pushed to the front of the queue. "These 2 are with me," he said to the quite scary looking bouncer on the door. "Of course, sir. Come right in." Lucy looked at me and grinned. "I'm just going to the bar. Want a drink?" Jason asked. "Yes, please. I'll have a Jagerbomb." I replied. He turned away to go to the bar. "I'LL HAVE THE SAME!" Lucy shouted after him. He put a thumb up behind his back. "Lucy, how could you not tell me you knew Jason bloody Done?" I asked, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know, it never really crossed me mind," she replied.

"You know one of the hottest men alive, and it never crossed your mind?" I couldn't believe it. She tells me everything, but still, I can cross one thing off my list. "Anyway" she said. "Lighten up. You never know what could happen," she said, with a wink. Jason returned with the drinks. "Here you go, ladies" he said, handing me mine. Suddenly, Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore came on. "I love this song. Come dance with me" Lucy shouted, above the music, grabbing my hand. I mouthed a sorry to Jason, and he nodded his head understandingly. Once I got up there, though, I couldn't stop myself from dancing. The tune was so catchy. I decided to take Lucy's advice and lighten up. I started to notice a pair of eyes on me. I looked around the room, and noticed Jason was starting at me. I thought it was nothing, and carried on dancing. 15 minutes later, I could feel the same pair of eyes on me. It was Jason. He was still staring at me. Why? I wondered. I felt flattered, of course. Who wouldn't, when you were being stared at by someone of his calibre? I pulled my self from Lucy, making my excuses, and went back to our table. "Hey" he smiled at me.

"Hey" I smiled back. I thought I'd just come right out and ask. "Is there a particular reason why you were staring at me?" I felt daft for asking. It could be nothing. "Well, I couldn't take my eyes off you" he admitted. "You were completely captivating me, and any other bloke could probably see why. You're beautiful, and one hell of a dancer." I suddenly felt really dizzy, like I needed some fresh air. I excused myself, and went outside. It was so hot in there. I leaned against the wall, taking in the cool night air. Jason came out about 10 minutes later, looking worried. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was just really hot in there and I needed some air" I said, reassuring him. I shivered, suddenly feeling cold. He took his coat off, and wrapped it round my shoulders. "Fancy a stroll?" he asked. Me, strolling in the moonlight with Jason Done. The stuff of dreams. "I'd love too." I replied. He offered me his arm, and I took it. I knew I would never forget this night. We strolled along the streets, talking about things. He was actually a really down to earth guy, so honest and humble. I was so attracted to him. He stopped by the river. "I'm going on the beach. If you want to join me, you can do," he said.

"Of course I'm going to join you. You're mad" I said, laughing. We ran down to the beach. It was midnight, and this was crazy, but there was something that was just pushing me to do it. We came to a stop. He turned to face me and put his hands on my waist. Oh, god. He was about to kiss me. My heart was thumping really loud, and I was sure he could hear it. He crushed his lips to mine, and the whole world just stopped.


	2. New job

**A/N**** I know it's been a while but I've been away in Portugal for a week and I think this story isn't as popular as I want it to be so hopefully this next chapter will encourage more people to read my story.**

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

We stayed like this for what felt like forever, our arms wrapped round each other, completely oblivious to the world, that is, until I heard someone calling my name. Oh crap, it was Luce. I started panicking about what she would say. Oh, god. I hoped she wasn't angry. She finally reached us. Me and Jason untangled ourselves from each other, giggling like teenagers who had just been caught kissing each other by their parents for the first time. "Han?" she said, shocked. "Jason?" she said, just as shocked. I want red and I could probably guess, so did he. I just wanted the floor to swallow me whole. "Please don't be mad" I muttered, sheepishly.

"Mad?!" she spluttered. "How could I be mad? I've known you for what, about 18 years, practically from the moment we were born, and you think I'd be mad about this? Han, you're one of the most underrated people I know, you always put others first, it's awesome for you to get something you finally deserve, a bit of happiness, and what better person than Jase. I know how long you've fancied him." This made me blush even more and Jason gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. In the mist of all this, I'd forgotten he was stood next to me, blushing like a schoolboy. He was so adorable. Lucy turned to Jason. "Jason," she said with a very serious look that I'd never seen before, "If you hurt her, I will personally kick your arse and bust your balls, so think twice before doing anything stupid." She kissed Jason on the cheek and gave me a massive hug, before saying, "Now you 2 lovebirds go have fun. Han, you've got my number. I'll be home all day tomorrow, just tell me what you're doing. Okay. Good. Love yas." With that, she walked away. When she was suitably in the distance, me and Jase just collapsed in a fit of laughter. "That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced." Jase said, through laughter. "Me too, I've never seen her like that, but I imagine she'd follow through on that promise," I replied.

"Yeah, me too. Now what do you say about having a little fun?" he asked, and pulled me down onto the sand. He crushed his lips to mine, in a flurry of both passion mixed with alcohol. I think I could just stay like this forever, kissing him. His lips are just amazing. In this moment, nothing can go wrong, nothing, at all. I pulled away. He looked at me, puzzled. "If we're going to do _this,_ I'd much rather be sober, so I can take you in and remember it properly, not some drunken mess. If that's ok?" I said.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm glad you were honest with me. I feel the same, I want you to remember it forever, because I've just realised I want to be your first, and your last," he replied, kissing me deeply. I reciprocated, and asked, "Back to mine? I do have stuff to do tomorrow." He grinned at me, wickedly, which made be shiver all over. "Not for that, although, I can think of worse things to do, but I'd like to just sleep in your arms tonight." I smiled. He took my hand in his and we walked hand in hand back to my house, which, thankfully. Wasn't too far away. It had been a hell of a night, and I was shattered. We got to mine and both stumbled up the stairs to my room. Sleeping in Jason's arms is just like a dream come true. We both got changed, me into a vest and shorts, him, well, just his boxers. I was nearly dying when I saw his body. I'll just say, very well looked after. I'm sure imagination can do the rest. We crawled into bed, our bodies fitting together perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw. I closed my eyes. Jason whispered in my ear. "Night, love. I'll be here in the morning. Don't leave me." After that, I drifted off into the most blissful sleep I have ever had.

**JASON'S POV**

I woke up at about 6 in the morning, with a horrendous hangover, which was shit really, cause I had work to go to. I had a new job, teaching history at the local sixth form. I knew it was daft, starting on a Friday. Next to me, Han stirred. "Hey beautiful, good sleep?" I asked, kissing her on the top of her head. "Amazing, especially next to you" She replied. "Why you up so early?" she asked.

"I've got to go to work. I'll see you later. I'm taking you out tonight for dinner. Now go back to sleep." I replied, kissing her. She kissed me back softly. Still half asleep, I clambered out of bed, and proceeded to get ready. I dressed in a pale blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. I wanted to make a good impression. I'd never worked in a college before. I drove to work, and "Daft Punk - Get Lucky" came on the radio, which made me grin. I walked into the reception. "You ok, love?" asked the rather friendly looking receptionist. I looked on her name tag, and saw her name was Victoria Bush. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks; I'm waiting to see Alec Newman." I replied.

"Ok love, he's expecting you. Jason is it?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, rather nervously.

"Ok, just go on right through. Don't worry, first days are always hard." She reassured me. I walked through and knocked on the door. "Come in" a very Scottish voice said. I entered and was greeted by a stern looking man, mid-thirties, sandy hair, and green eyes. I instantly became nervous again. "Ah, you must be Jason," he said, greeting me with a warm smile and a handshake. "Please, sit down." He gestured towards the chair. I took my seat. He pulled out a sheet with lots of writing on it. "Here's your starter timetable. Because it's Friday, this is makeshift. I'll have Vic sort you a proper one out during the course of today. I trust you are prepared with something?" he asked. "Yes, I have some basic plans from friends of mine that are also teachers." I replied feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Good," Alec said. "Well, good luck on your first day. Any sign of trouble just come straight to me. I'll have Vic come round with your timetable. Have fun." He shook my hand and showed me out the door. I looked at my timetable. It looked alright, actually. 2nd year double, 1st year double, and last lesson free. However, I had no idea where my classroom was. I turned to Victoria. "Excuse me; do you know where I'll be teaching?" I asked.

"Yes, come out of here, turn right and it's the first door." She replied, smiling. I smiled back. "Thank you." I said, gratefully. I actually found it quite easily. I looked at the clock in my room. That sounds so weird. Even when I was teaching in high schools, I never had my own classroom. I had 20 minutes until my first class. I took my coat off and got set up. I had just finished preparing when the bell went. I was ready. My class started trickling through, and I greeted each one with a warm smile, and seated them. I was feeling pretty relaxed until the last person walked through, and my eyes widened in shock. Shit. It was Han.


	3. Classroom fun

**A/N ****Just wanted to say, cause I know I've maybe confused a few people, due to the emotionally devastating fact Jason Done is leaving, I had set chapter 2 as if he had already left the show and had retrained to be a teacher. I realised this sometime afterwards. Sorry everyone. Hope you all enjoy my next chapter. It starts off 'T' and will change to 'M' by the end. Ideas appreciated so PM if you have any. Thanks everyone. Enjoy.**

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

So I walked into college feeling pretty good this morning. I'd just heard we had a new history teacher and from what I was hearing he was pretty hot. He wouldn't compare to Jason though. I knew I wouldn't have long to find out though, cause history was my first lesson. The bell went, and I started walking down the long corridor to my history room. I loved history. We just sort of connected. My whole class was buzzing as I walked into the room, and as I looked up to greet the teacher, my stomach dropped. What the hell? It was Jase. What was he doing here? He was an actor, not a teacher. Oh shit, shit, shit. He can't be here. My head was a mess. I had so many questions. He seated me and the class began. It was my favourite topic as well, the Cold War, but I was in no mood. I couldn't concentrate at all. I kept my head down and just did my work. I had no intention of speaking to him, until the bloody sod asked me a question, ruining my plan. "So Hannah," he asked me, "What do you think caused the Cold War?"

"I don't know_ sir," _I replied, and I saw his heart break just a bit when I spoke to him like that, but at the moment I really didn't care. "Come on Hannah, not even a guess?" he asked, his eyes pleading with me, full of apology.

"No," I replied, just as cold, and he could tell he needed to give up, so he did and didn't bother me for the rest of the double. I have got to say that was the longest double I've ever had. I couldn't wait to get out of the room. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and I got up to leave. "Have a great day everyone, and I'll see you all tomorrow." Jason shouted over the chatter. "Hannah" he called. "A word please?" I rolled my eyes in frustration, and turned back. I shouted that I'd see them later to my friends, because I had a bad feeling this was going to take a while. I didn't want to be mad at him, but I was. He locked the door and closed the blinds. He started pacing, so I sat on a table, and waited patiently for him to speak. "Hannah, what was all that about?" he asked.

"Are you thick? What do you think it was all about? Did you really expect me to be ok, when I get into college and you're just magically there?" I replied angrily.

"No, but I at least thought you'd be happy. Just let me explain," he replied, and I gestured for him to. He sat on a table. "As you obviously know, I've been in Waterloo Road since the beginning, but I also had a basic teaching qualification, because before acting, I did actually have a dream of being a teacher. A few weeks ago, I had a fight with the producers, because I didn't like the way the show was going, and it hadn't felt right since we'd left Rochdale, so I quit, and decided to complete my qualification properly. I had made my decision about leaving ages ago, so I had been finishing up for a while. Then I met you that night, and everything changed. Cause you know, sometimes one night is all it takes to change your life. I didn't have the chance to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin the fun we were having, and the fact that, even in the short space of time we've known each other, I think I'm falling in love with you, Han. It's crazy, and I can't help it, but I don't want to help it. I just wanted you to hear me out so you wouldn't be angry with me, and if you don't feel the same then it's ok, I just needed you to know." A single tear started to roll slowly down his cheek, which was breaking my heart. I couldn't stay mad at him like this.

"Hey, I'm not angry. I understand now you've told me, and what makes you possibly think I don't feel the same? You are an impossibly beautiful man, with a wonderful personality. Any girl would be lucky to have you, including me, because I do have you. Of course I feel the same, Jase, and it is crazy, but life would be boring without a bit of crazy. Jason Done, I love you too, so never let me go." I got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and my body just relaxed. I looked into his eyes, and kissed him deeply. He moved one hand from my waist and rested it on my face, caressing it as he kissed me. Suddenly I heard some music coming from down the hallway. It was "I've Had The Time Of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. Jason let go of me. "Dance with me" he said, holding my hand. I smiled at him and he took me in a close embrace, his hand in my mine, and started dancing with me, slowly, in time with the music. He made me feel so happy. I could also feel a very tight knot of arousal in my stomach. I made the first move. I whispered in his ear, "Are you covered?" referring to protection.

"Yeah" he whispered in mine. "Are you?" I nodded. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Jase, I've never been surer of anything in my whole life" I replied.

"Ok then" he smiled. He let go of my hand and placed both around my waist and kissed me like he'd never kissed me before, so passionate and romantic. He moved down to my neck, taking great care in kissing it, biting and soothing each bite with his tongue, making me moan and moan and moan. He moved back up to my mouth, and kissed me again. My body was just on fire. I deepened the kiss, our tongues fighting. He started to unbutton my shirt, and I his. In about a minute we were both shirtless, still passionately kissing each other. He moved his hands to my bra and unclasped it. He broke the kiss to take my top half in, to which my face went very red. To be honest, he was the pretty damn hot one, not me. His body was like that of an Adonis. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's me, not some random person. I need you to be comfortable with yourself, cause you're beautiful, and nothing's going to change that." With that, he launched another assault of my mouth, whilst moving me towards his desk. He lowered me onto it, and trailed fiery kisses down my chest, all the way to my trousers, which he swiftly removed. He was killing me, and I was just moaning things that were probably very unintelligible. He stood over me, and put one leg over each shoulder, then put his mouth over my clit and blew on it, leading to me involuntarily bucking my hips, and more loud moaning. There was a place his tongue didn't ravage. I don't think I could last much longer, and he knew it. That's why he was teasing me like this. "Oh Jason" I moaned. "I need you Jason" He could tell I was getting desperate, which he found very funny. He obliged though, removing his pants, and then his boxers. Wow. Like, double wow. Damn, I was a lucky girl. He somehow managed to manoeuvre himself on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, filling me up. Both me and him moaned as he entered me. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly at first, until he found his rhythm. He thrust harder and harder until we both reached the point of oblivion as our orgasm crashed over us. He removed himself from me, and clambered carefully off the desk. Wow, we had just had sex on his desk. Bloody hell. I did feel very satisfied and a little bit guilty, but I laughed at the fact that Jase would now have to sit at that desk for the rest of the day. We both re-dressed ourselves. I looked at the time. We had used up a whole period, more or less. We had 5 minutes left. Luckily I had that period free, but I think Jason was supposed to have a lesson. "Oh crap" I said. "Weren't you supposed you have first years this period?"

"Nah, during your double, I sent an email to Alec, explaining that I know it's my first day, but to switch my free from last to 3rd, cause I can't plan lessons last lesson on a Friday. I'm not very productive, unlike 3rd period" he replied, winking, making me blush. He does that so much. I grinned. "That actually was amazing."

"Yeah definitely. Glad it happened?" he asked.

"Of course. No regrets. I'm just glad you were my first, and I know you will be my last. I love you Jason." I replied.

"No regrets, and I love you too Hannahjane." He replied. He'd never used my full name before, and I quite liked it. I had my arms round him, and his on my waist, leaning against his desk, but unfortunately at that point, the bell went, ending my period of total bliss. Jason rested his head against mine, sighing. "I've got to go" I said, sighing as well.

"I know" he replied. "That doesn't mean I want you to, but at least we've had a productive period."

"Yes we have, _sir._" I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied.

"I'll see you later." I grinned.

"Try to stop me" he grinned back, and he give me one of _those_ kisses, before I left and left him to his first years. Life was great.


	4. Date night

**A/N**** Just for reviews and stuff. Reads, reviews and messages with ideas would be greatly appreciated. This one is a little shorter but enjoy. Thanks.**

**JASON'S POV**

The rest of the day was a killer. I had to sit for two lessons at that desk, and I couldn't stop thinking about what we had done on it. I bet Han would find it greatly amusing when I told her that I hadn't been able to concentrate all day, cause of it. I was drawing strange looks from a few of my pupils, becauseI kept spacing out. I couldn't wait to see her later. I had the night all planned out. I hoped she liked surprises. The day seemed to drag, but it had all actually gone pretty well. Period 3, especially. I walked to Alec's office. I couldn't believe I'd actually managed a full day. "Hello" he said. "Good day?"

"Yeah, brilliant" I replied.

"Any problems?" he asked.

"No, actually, I haven't" I replied, smiling.

"So a busy but productive day then?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied, grinning. "Thank you fro giving me the chance Alec."

"No worries" he said. "You seem like a good guy and hopefully a good teacher. Have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday when lessons start good and proper." He shook my hand and showed me out of the office. When I walked out of the college, Han was waiting for me. "Hey you" she said, kissing me. "Hey yourself" I said, kissing her back. "You can't be here. What if someone sees?"

"What if? I am 18, so it's not like we're doing anything wrong, is it?" she said. She did have a point actually. There wasn't really anything Alec could do to stop us. "No, it's not" I replied, as we walked hand in hand to my car. "I'm going to drive you home so you can ready and then I'll pick you up at about 8" I told her.

"Ooh, where we going?" she asked.

"For me to know and you to find out" I replied with a wink. She spent the whole drive home pestering me about it, but I was having none of it. I dropped her off. "I'll see you at 8." I said, giving her softly but passionately.

"Ok, see you then" she said, kissing me back. I drove off leaving her to get ready. I can't wait to see her face later. I am a genius. I arrived home and started getting ready myself. It didn't really take too long. I am a bloke, after all. I put on a white shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. Not really suited for what I had planned, but who cares? After what seemed like an age, I set off to pick up Hannah. I arrived at her house dead on 8. I knocked on and she opened it. Bloody hell. She was dressed in a knee high black dress, her hair down, with matching heels. She looked breathtaking. Oddly enough, I could feel my trousers start to strain. "Do I look ok?" she asked timidly.

"Ok? You look incredible." I replied, which made her feel more comfortable. Neither of us were dressed that great, but ah well. I started driving and we talked. Just about little things like college, things we liked and stuff. We arrived at the first destination. It was the club where we met for the first time. "Oh, Jason" she said.

"We're not stopping. I just needed to park the car. Just wait here" I replied. She looked fairly confused at what I said, but she stayed in the car, while I finished my plan. After about 10 minutes I came back. I offered her arm and she took it. It was a tad cold, so I gave her my jacket, echoing that first night. Even the moon was out. She started to realise what we were doing. "I'm going on the beach; you can join me if you want to." I said to her, repeating the words from that first night, which made her smile. "Of course I'm going to join you, you're mad" she replied, repeating the words _she_ said to _me_, which made _me_ smile. I led her down to the beach, where there was a picnic laid out on a towel, with candles. "Oh, Jason, it's beautiful" she said.

"Only the best for you" I replied. We sat down on the towel, and tucked in to the picnic. Everything was just perfect. We finished the picnic and lay down on the towel, looking up at the stars. "I love you" I said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you too" she replied, snuggling closer to me. We stayed like this for a good few hours. I looked at my watch. It was midnight. I shook Hannah awake, because she'd fallen asleep on me. She looked beautiful when she slept. "It's midnight. We'd best be going" I said.

"Ok" she said sadly. I stood up and pulled her up, and catching me off guard, she crushed her lips to mine, and my whole world stopped.


	5. Parents

**A/N**** Would like to apologise for the fact that it's a while since I updated this story. I ended up on a really brilliant run with my other fic It's funny how things happen, and I found it really hard to stop, but I don't want to alienate this story, so I thought it was time I updated this one, and I apologise if it sucks. Reviews and ideas would really be appreciated. Thank you. Ghostie x**

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning splayed all over Jason, which wasn't a bad thing. I don't even remember getting here; I just remember kissing him on the beach. Still waking up next to Jason Done isn't all bad, and it was Saturday as well. He stirred next to me. "Morning" he said, smiling.

"Morning" I smiled back. "Thanks for last night. I had fun."

No worries, anything for you, and I did too" he replied.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You kissed me on the beach, and then I walked you back to my car, where you feel asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I carried you to bed" he replied, grinning to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was just funny, having to carry you like you were a small child" he replied. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I know its early days, and we've only been going out a few weeks, but if it's ok with you, I want you to meet my parents" I said.

"Of course it's ok with me, it's better done now, because I can show them how much I love you, and how much you mean to mean, then at least we'll know if they like me or not" he replied.

"That's such a relief to know. Maybe you shouldn't show them quite how much you love me" I said, winking.

"Can I show you then?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said.

"Guess not" he said, crushing his lips to mine, and dragged me under the sheets.

About 2 hours later, we lay next to each, immensely satisfied. "Wow" I said.

"My thoughts exactly" Jason replied. I moved closer to him, and put my arm across his chest. As I was getting comfy, my phone buzzed. I moved to answer it. "Shit, shit, shit." I said, jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Jase asked.

"My parents are coming round" I replied.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just the fact they'll be here in _20_ minutes" I replied. I started frantically getting ready. While I was dashing around the room, I noticed that Jason hadn't moved an inch. He started laughing.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"You, running around like a headless chicken" he replied, still laughing.

"Well, if I haven't already mentioned, my parents are coming round, and will be here,_ any second_." I said, emphasising the any second.

"You have mentioned" he said, with a smirk.

"Well as much as I love you, I don't really want them get to know you quite like this" I huffed, gesturing the lack of clothes, and the quilt covering certain places.

"Maybe I want them too" he joked. I scowled at him. "Ok, ok" he said, putting his hands up, "I'll get dressed." Just as he shut the bathroom door, the doorbell rang. I froze. "It'll be fine. Just go and answer the door" Jase called from the bathroom. I slowly walked down the stairs and answered the door. "Dad" I said, smiling.

"Hello, Han love" he said warmly, pulling me into a big hug. He let me go so I could greet my mum.

"Mum" I smiled at her.

"Hello, Hannah" she replied, smiling back, hugging me as well.

"Come in, I'll take you to the living room" I said, hanging their coats up. I led them in and we sat on the sofas.

"So, where's the lucky fella then?" Dad asked excitedly.

"He's just getting ready. He'll be down soon, do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Tea please" Mum replied.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I'd love a coffee" he replied. I went to go and fix them their drinks. Come on Jason. God, he took forever. I took the drinks back into the living room, and finally Jase came down.

"Jase, I'd like you to meet my dad, Jim, and my mum, Lisa" I said. He flashed a big smile at them.

"Pleasure to finally meet you" he said. He sat next to me, holding my hand.

"So Jason, tell us a little bit about you. How did you and Hannah meet? What do you do for a job?" Mum asked.

"Well, we met in a club on a night out. She caught my attention from the moment I saw her really. She started dancing and I couldn't take my eyes off her. We ended up going for a walk on the beach, and I kissed her. It just stemmed from there really. And my job? Well, I was an actor on a show called Waterloo Road but long story short; I canned it and decided to become a history teacher instead" he replied.

"Oh really?" my dad asked. "Where?" Me and Jase just exchanged looks. I squeezed his hand.

"It's ok" I said, "just tell them."

"Tell us what?" my parents asked in unison.

"Well, I'm sort of Hannah's history teacher. I swear I didn't know, it was a shock for us both as well." Jason said. My dad just smiled.

"Well, at least you can keep an eye on her for us" he joked, and shook Jason's hand. "Ok, it's not ideal, but it doesn't mean I'm not happy for you love" he said to me, and hugged me.

"Thank you dad. That means a lot" I said, hugging him back. I looked at mum, who had just gone silent. She stood up, and walked over to Jason, and slapped him one. He recoiled in pain.

"Mum! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"He's taking advantage of you. Can't you see it?" she shouted back.

"He loves me, and I love him. What's your problem?" I asked.

"He's your teacher!" she shouted.

"Lisa, come on. I think they really do love each other" my dad said, stepping in.

"No, they don't. He's taking advantage of her, and she's protecting him" she shouted at him.

"I really do love your daughter. I would never take advantage of her, never." Jason interjected, holding his cheek.

"You would say that, just to protect yourself. How many other girls have you done this to?" she spat.

"Mum, I'm 18, it's not illegal, and I can look after myself. If you have a problem with me and Jason, then that's your issue, not mine. I love him, and we're together there's nothing you can do about it. Just go" I sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. If you can't accept me and Jason, then I don't want you around." I replied.

"Fine, come on Jim" she stomped, calling my dad.

"No Lisa, I'm staying here" he replied.

"Fine, have it your way" she said, and stomped out of the house.

"Dad, go after her" I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, go, and thank you for supporting us" I said. He left the house, leaving me and Jase alone.

"Wow" we both said, collapsing on the sofa.

"I'll be back down in a minute, I'm going getting changed" he said, and left the room. His phone flashed. I was going to leave it, but he won't mind, I am his girlfriend after all. I opened the message. _Hey Jase, it's been a while. I miss you. I'm in town this weekend. I might pop by. I really want to see you. It's been too long. Call me. Heather x_. I closed the phone, and waited for Jase to come back down.

"Jase?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Who's Heather?" I asked. His face just said it all.


	6. Heather

**AN**** Just want to thank everyone for the continual supporr and the fact I have reached double figures in reviews. It's a big deal for me, to be honest. **

**JASON'S POV**

"Who's Heather,Jason?" she asked. Those words cut straight through me and filled me with dread. Fuck. Oh my god. Hannah thinks I'm cheating. I'd never do anything like that, not to her.

"No-one" I replied. Hannah stood there, an impassive look on her face.

"Oh really? Then why does she miss you so badly, and really wants to see you" she said. I clocked something.

"Hang on, have you been going through my text messages?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Woah, don't even think about turning this round on me, mister! I'm your girlfriend, am I not allowed to read them or something" she replied, raising her voice slightly as well, turning to walk out. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but she pulled away.

"No, Jase. Tell me" she pleaded. I couldn't tell her the real truth.

"Ok" I sighed. "Heather is Heather Peace. She misses me because I've left Waterloo Road, and I haven't spoken to her since I left. That's why she wants to see me."

"Is that it? You could've told me that. You have to trust me Jason, if this is going to work" she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry" I said, giving her a hug.

"No more secrets ok?" she asked. I hesitated. "Promise me Jase"

"I promise. Now can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Of course you can" she giggled. I pressed my lips to hers, and just as the kiss was starting to fet passionate, there was a knock on the door. We broke apart, and I went to answer it. Heather was there.

"Jason?" she said in surprise.

"Heather!" I replied.

"It's so good to see you" she said.

"Yeah, you too. Please come in" I replied, hugging her.

"I know I'm early, but I was free, so..." she trailed off, and I turned around to see Han in the doorway of the living room.

"Heather, meet Hannahjane, my girlfriend. Han, meet Heather" I said, introudcing them both.

"Hi" Han said shyly.

"Hello" Heather replied, smiling. I led them both into the living room. We started catching up and soon after the tension fizzled away, and we were just laughing and joking, it was like Han and Heather had known each other for years, rather than about 2 hours. Everything was going great.

"So Hannah, how did you and Jase meet?" Heather asked.

"We met in a club, and then it turns out he's my history teacher" she replied. I grinned remembering that night. Heathe laughed.

"If I remember Jason, you got me pissed before asking me out. I was too drunk to remeber even saying yes" she said. I laughed, then realised what she had said. I saw Hannah's face change.

"So, you two, went out?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, for about a year wasn't it?" Heather replied, looking at me.

"Yeah, a year" I replied. I felt like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hannah piped up.

"Well, Jason moved away. He finished it when he knew he was leaving Greenock" Heather replied.

"Oh right, I've just got to go to the bathroom" Hannah said, her voice cracking at the end. She excused herself, leaving me and Heather alone.

"She's nice" Heather mumbled.

"Why are you really here Hev?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"I meant what I said Jase. I miss you. I have since you left. Not a day goes by I don't think about you. I know you want me back too. I can still see that look in your eyes" she said, pressing her lips to mine. I responded, for a second, but a second was all it took to break my relationship.

"I'm back, sorry I..." Han started, but stopped when she caught me in that brief second. I pulled back immediately. She ran out of the house crying.

"Han, hannah, wait" I called. I ran out of the house, chasing after her. "Hannah, stop"

"How could you Jason?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Han, she" I protested, but she cut me off.

"No, you lied to me, even after you promised. You. Lied. To. Me. You didn't even have the guts to tell me she was a fucking ex!" she screamed, slapping me and punching me, and slapping me some more. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed. I went to hug her, but she pushed me away. "No! You can't solve everything like that! You heard what she said, you broke up because you moved. I'm basically a rebound! she spat. God, what had I done?

"Stop, she kissed me, and no, you're not a rebound. You would never be a rebound. I love you. You're special " I tried, in vain.

"So you though you'd respond then" she spat.

"It wasn't like that" I protested.

"Spare me the crap Jason. She's welcome to you" she spat.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You know full well what I'm saying. It's over" she replied, and walked away.

"But I love you" I pleaded.

"Fuck off" she called back. I always wreck everything.


	7. The day after

**A/N**** Massive thank you to all my readers. I love you all, you amazing people.**

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning quite stiff. Lucy's couch was a killer. My face was still wet as I had cried myself to sleep. I wiped my face, and my phone buzzed. It was Jason ringing, again. I pressed reject. I already had 20 missed calls, and dozens of texts, every one full of apology. I had another message, this time telling me I had a voicemail. It was Jason of course. I pressed delete. I don't even want to lay eyes on him, let alone hear his voice. "Morning" Lucy said, pouring herself a cup of juice.

"Morning" I yawned. She looked at me. "What?" I asked, puzzled.

"What's he done Han?" she asked. I guess I did owe her an explanation, as she is my best friend, and the fact I turned up on her doorstep at just gone 1 in the morning, after sitting in the park crying for 5 hours.

"Well, he cheated on me. One of his ex-girlfriends came round, who I didn't even know was an ex, and I started to feel uncomfortable, so I went to the toilet. I don't know what happened while I was gone, but I came back down, they were kissing, so I walked out. Jason chased after me, saying he was sorry and he loved me, but I told him to fuck off." I replied, and I started crying again.

"It's ok Han. I tell you what if I see him, I'm gonna kick his arse" she said, making me chuckle as I pictured that scene. "I've got some ice cream in the fridge, we'll have a film day, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied. This is why Lucy is my best friend. She always sticks by me. She got some Ben & Jerry's and Casino Royale. Daniel Craig half-naked, the perfect cure to forger about Jason bloody Done. We were about halfway through the film, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Lucy said. I heard her walk to the door and open it. "It's you" she said.

"Where is she?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask.

"Fuck off. She doesn't want to see you." Lucy replied.

"Why don't you fuck off? It's none of your business" Jason said back.

"No, I will not. And it is my fucking business when my best friend turns up at 1 in the morning asking if she can stay, her face full of tears, and it's my business when she tells me that the man she truly loves has cheated on her with an ex" Lucy said, raising her voice.

"She kissed me, for God's sake!" Jason shouted.

"But you didn't pull away, did you? You also neglected to tell her the fact that she was an ex!" Lucy shouted back.

"Let me fucking see her Lucy!" he shouted.

"What so you can break her heart again and hurt her more than you already have done? Not a fucking chance, so PISS OFF!" she roared at him. I guess he wasn't moving though. I appeared at the doorway.

"Lucy, let me talk to him" I said quietly.

"But Han..." she protested.

"Just... let me" I said.

"Ok" she said, holding her hands up. She turned to Jason. "If she comes back crying again, I really will kick your arse." Me and Jason went and sat on the steps outside.

"I'm so glad you let me talk to you. I've been going crazy. I need you Hannah. She kissed me. Please take me back." Jason pleaded.

"No. Jason. It's not that simple. It doesn't matter if she kissed you, you still responded, which classes as cheating, and that hurts Jason. You've hurt me really badly, and I'm not going to be able to forgive and forget that easily. Just go Jason. I don't really want you to be around me right now." I replied. Jason kissed me on the cheek, got up and walked away. Lucy put her arm around me and led me inside.

"It'll get better Han. I promise. I tell you what. Let's go out tonight, and just get legless." Lucy said.

"Well, I don't really want to-" I protested.

"Aw, come on. I promise it will be fun." Lucy pleaded. I sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll go." I replied. She clapped her hands in glee. It was 2pm, which meant I had about 5 hours before we were going out. I put the rest of Casino Royale back on, and closed my eyes. The time seemed to passby, and I was soon being shook awake by Lucy. I sat up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"6pm" Lucy replied. I had wasted 4 hours! I headed upstairs to use the shower. I turned it on, and felt the scalding water hit my skin. As I washed my hair, I quietly hummed along to Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs. I stepped out the shower feeling refreshed and a lot better. Showers are good places to think. I pulled on a sky blue dress that came down to my knees, with slightly darker heels to match. I sat down in the chair, and applied light makeup. Might as well make myself look half decent. Lucy was already ready when I came downstairs. She whistled. "Ready?" she asked, as the taxi pulled up.

"Yeah" I shrugged. We locked up, and got into the taxi. I was only really doing this for her benefit. If I had had my way, I'd be back at her flat with ice cream and Waterloo Road. We pulled up outside Tiger Tiger. Lucy paid the taxi driver and we walked into the club. The music was thumping. Lucy went straight to the dancefloor, and I made my way through the masses of snogging, drinking and dancing people to the bar area. I ordered myself 2 Jagerbombs to start with, and it was a downward spiral from there. I didn't move. I caught Lucy sometime later, snogging the face off some random guy, so I left her to it. I sat back at rhe bar, and was happily drinking a glass of vodka when some guy came over. "Awright darlin'. Can I get you a drink?" he asked, in a thick Cockney accent.

"I'm ok thank you" I declined, pointing to my vodka.

"1 drink won't hurt" he said, putting his hand on my arm.

"No really, I'm ok" I protested.

"But I really want to get you a drink. Pretty thing like you" he leered.

"You heard her mate. Back off" Jason was here. Great.

"What's it to you?" the guy asked.

"I'm defending a mate, alright?" Jason replied.

"From what exactly?" the guy spat.

"People like you" Jason spat back.

"You little sod" the guy said back, and punched Jason in his face. Jason recoiled, his lip bleeding, and his nose. I pulled him away and luckily, a guy appeared, obviously a mate of the Cockney guy.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I replied. I hailed a taxi and we got in. We arrived at Jason's place so I could help patch him up. I sat him on the sofa, and got some tissue. The guy must have had a ring on, because the cut was huge. I wiped the blood away from his face. "There, that's better" I said. Jason took hold of my hand.

"Are you ok? he asked.

"I felt better after you stepped in. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Thank you" I said. "I really should get back to Lucy's"

"It's too late now. Stay here. You'll be safe. I promise" Jason said.

"Oh, ok" I said. He reached out and put his hand on my face.

"I'm alway here Han" he said softly. Everything was just calling for me to kiss him. No, no, no, that was bad. Too late. I pressed my lips to his. I could feel him start to respond, deepening the kiss, then pulling away, both of us panting. I took his hand and led him up to his room, our room. We tumbled onto the bed, still kissing, starting to undress each other. "Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure. I've missed you" I giggled, a bit drunk. Jason wasn't exactly sober either.

"I've missed you too" he said, kissing me again.

"I need you Jason. Make love to me" I said, breathlessly, and the night just turned into a haze of passion and sex. Is there any other way?


	8. Moving On

**A/N**** Just wanted to say sorry for waiting so long to update. Been stuck in a bit of a rough patch, and been really busy. Starting college tomorrow, so will try to update as much as I can. I love you all, and thank you for reading.**

**HANNAH'S POV**

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. My head was pounding. How much did I drink last night? As I came round, I heard the shower running, and I realised that I wasn't at Lucy's. Shit. I was at Jason's. What did I do last night? Why am I here? I heard the shower switch off, and Jason walked back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Morning" he said. I didn't respond, just started frantically pulling my clothes on, so I could get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Woah. Stop. Stop. Hannah, stop" he said, grabbing my hands.

"Get off me!" I shouted. "Why am I here?"

"I think you know the answer to that" he replied.

"Jason, don't be a smartass. What am I doing here?" I asked, repeating the question.

"Well, you were at the bar last night, and some guy started hitting on you, you were like half-cut by this time, I'd had a couple as well, so I stepped in, and he punched me. You pulled me away and we got a taxi back to mine, where you patched me up, and thanked me for stepping in. You wanted to go back to Lucy's, but it was really late, so I said you could stay here. I told you I was here for you, and you kissed me back. We went upstairs, and you probably guess the rest. I did ask you if you wanted to, and you said yes, so don't think I took advantage of you. So there you are." Jason replied. I still couldn't believe I had slept with him. I finished getting dressed and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving Jason. I'm going back to Lucy's" I replied.

"But" he started.

"But what? You thought because we had drunk sex that we were back together. I can't do this Jason. You hurt me, badly, and you've got to let me work past it, on my own. Maybe when I've come to terms with it, only then, maybe we can get back together, but for now, I can't be near you" I said, turning away.

"Hannah, please" he pleaded, starting to cry.

"No, I'm sorry Jason" I said, leaving the room, and the house. I broke down when I got out of the house. I didn't want him to see my crying. I pulled out my phone and rang Lucy.

"Hello" she said.

"Luce? Will you come and get me?" I asked.

"Sure. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm outside Jason's" I replied.

"Why are you there?" she asked.

"Long story. Just please, be quick" I said.

"I'll be there as quick as I can. Hold on" she replied, and put the phone down. I sat down on the steps. About 10 minutes later, her car pulled up.

"Get in" she said. As I opened the door, I heard Jason call my name. I paused, and then got in the car. Lucy quickly pulled out and drove off. We arrived back at here in no time. She made me a cup of tea, and sat me on the sofa.

"Tell me everything" she said. I did, everythong from the guy flirting, to patching him up, to sleeping with him.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know what to do, I mean, I still love him, but he hurt me, and I don't know if I can get past that" I said, sobbing.

"Hey, why don't you give Tom a call. Go out, have some fun, and forget about Jason. I'm sure he would be up for it" Lucy replied.

"I don't know" I said.

"No, go and have some fun" she said. I reluctantly dialled his number. He picked up almost straight away.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi" I replied, shyly.

"Hannah. It's nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you fancied a drink or something later?" I asked. There was a pause. I held my breath, waiting for the reply.

"Sure. I would love to. Where and when?" Tom asked.

"You remember the local we used to drink in, 7pm. I'll meet you there" I replied.

"Yes, I do. Sounds great. See you then. It's really nice to hear from you Hannah. I've missed hanging out with you" he said

"I've missed you as well. See you later. Bye" I replied, ending the call. I looked at Lucy. "What?" I asked.

"It's nice to hear from you Hannah. I've missed you. I've missed you too Tom. He fancies you still, girl" she said, laughing.

"He does not" I said, brushing her off.

"He so does" she replied, making eyes at me.

"Whatever" I said, rolling mine. I turned the TV on, and flicked through the channels lazily, settling on Jeremy Kyle. I had ages yet before I had to get ready. It was only 11. However, I was getting bored.

"Fancy a trip to town?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm dying of boredom" she replied.

"Me too" I smiled. We both got ready and Lucy drove us to Manchester, both of us singing really badly to whatever song came on the radio. We did a proper round, making sure we went in every shop, Hollister for me, to look at the hot models, and the Disney Store for Lucy, to look at all the teddies. We spent a good amount of time there, before arriving back at her place. I looked at the time. 5pm. Time to get ready. I had a shower, and then let Lucy sort all my makeup and stuff out. I pulled on a sparkly black dress, with silver heels. When I came back downstairs, Lucy whistled.

"You look hawt" she said.

"Do I really?" I asked.

"Yes, now go and have fun. Call me if you need picking up, unless things go really well..." she said, winking. I walked over to the pub and ordered myself a drink. I was a little early, but that's better than being late. Tom arrived bang on 7.

"Wow" he said.

"Too much?" I asked.

"No, you look great, beautiful even" he replied. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll have a vodka and coke, thanks" I said. He came back with our drinks, and we sat and chatted for ages. It felt good, to have him back in my life. He was one of my closest friends, and I've missed him tons. Everything was going smoothly, until, lord and behold, Jason walked in, and made a beeline straight to my table.

"Hannah, where've you been all day. I've been lonely without you" he said. He had to turn up. Great.

"Tom, I'm really sorry about this. This is Jason, my _ex_" I said, emphasising the ex part.

"Nice to meet you Tom" Jason said.

"And you" Tom said politely.

"Jason, can I have a word please?" I asked, tugging at his arm.

"Anything for you baby" Jason said, following me. I mouthed 'sorry' to Tom, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"What am I doing here? I am not the one on a date" he replied.

"I am not on a date. He's an old friend. You are the one that cheated, remember?" I said, raising my voice, which started to attract attention.

"How many times? I did not cheat!" Jason shouted back.

"Kissing another girl constitutes as cheating, and why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"She kissed me! Because I still fucking love you that's why!" Jase shouted. Now we really had everyone's attention.

"It's too late" I said, lowering my voice.

"What am I supposed to do then, just move on?" he asked, lowering his voice as well.

"Yes" I replied, flatly.

"Tough, cause I'm not. I'm not going to give up until you believe that she kissed me. I'm not going to give up until I have you back with me. I will always be the man for you and you know it, you're just too mad to see it right now. I'm not going to move on from you. I can't." Jason replied.

"Not my probelm" I spat, and stormed out of the pub.


	9. A little bit of happiness

**A/N**** I know it's bad right now, but it will get better, trust me. This story will end up happy in the end, and I love everyone who is reading it. Thank you all for your kind reviews.**

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. I don't think I slept at all, out of the anger, and the fact that Jason had been ringing me non-stop every two minutes since I left the pub last night. Lucy came down the stairs, looking a little less tired than I did.

"Morning" I yawned.

"Morning" she yawned back.

"I'm really sorry about last night" I said.

"It's ok, just please for the love of god, will you change your ringtone. I don't think I will ever be able to listen to Dog Days Are Over ever again" she said laughing.

"Deal" I grinned back.

"Bacon butty?" she asked.

"You read my mind" I replied. As she went in the kitchen, my phone rang _again__**.**_

"Just answer it" she called. Knowing it would be Jason, I picked it up.

"Jason, will you please stop ringing me. I meant every word I said laat night, I don't want to see you, and I definitely do not want to get back with you!" I shouted.

"Wow. I feel for Jason, if you were going to shout at him like that, I just wanted to see how you were" came the reply.

"Tom, hi. I'm really sorry about that" I said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to see how you were, because we never got chance to finish that drink last night, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch. I'll pick you up at 12" he replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I would love to. I'll see you then, and I am again really sorry for shouting at you" I said.

"No worries. See you later" Tom said.

"See ya" I replied, and hung up the phone.

"How was that?" Lucy asked, as she gave me my bacon butty.

"Oh, it was Tom" I replied.

"Ooh, what did he want?" she asked.

"He asked me out to lunch, after I shouted at him, because I thought he was Jason" I replied. As if on cue, he rang. It actually was Jason this time.

"Jason, will you please just leave me alone. I don't want to get back with you" I sighed.

"It's not about that actually. Alec's getting married next Saturday, and I don't want to go on my own. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate because of the way things are, but please Han, I can't turn up on my own. I'll look like a right loser. I promise, I will never bother you again if you do this" he said, pleading with me. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. I sighed.

"Ok, I will go with you"

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver" he said, with joy.

"Ok, bye" I said, hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Lucy asked.

"His boss/co-worker is gerting married, and he wants me to be his plus-one" I replied. Lucy looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're giving in" she said.

"I am not giving in" I protested.

"You are. I can see it" she said.

"Well, it's pretty hard to stay mad when I still love him" I retorted.

"I know, but he cheated remember?" she said.

"I guess you're right" I said, sighing.

"Let's get you ready for your lunch date" she said, dragging me upstairs. About an hour later, we were done, and it was just approaching 12. I was dressed in a white dress that came down to just below my knees, and silver flats. As I stood admiring myself in the mirror, the doorbell rang. It was Tom.

"Han, your date is here" Lucy called. I quickly came to door, and greeted Tom with a warm smile.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"You look stunning. Hi" he said back, just as shyly.

"I said goodbye to Lucy, and got into Tom's car. I tried to get him to tell me where we were going, but he kept insisting that it was a surprise. Finally, we pulled up at a local park. He insisted on putting his hands over my eyes. As we walked, I could feel his body very close to mine, and his aftershave was starting to drive me crazy.

"We're here" he said, after what felt like forever. He moved his hands so I could see. Wow. He had put out a beautiful picnic.

"Tom, you didn't have to" I said.

"I wanted to. I seem to remember that you prefer more low-key things, rather than fuss. These are for you as well" he said, holding out a bunch of roses.

"Thank you" I said.

"Anytime" he replied. We both sat on the grass, and tucked in. He had bought everything from cocktail sausages to chocolate covered strawberries.

"That was amazing" I said, when we both full. We lay on the grass, and chatted like old times. We both told each other what we were doing in college, and plans for the future and things like that. It was nice to have a proper chat, like the one we were meant to have last night.

"Hannah?" Tom asked.

"Yeah" I said, absent-mindedly.

"What happened with your ex, Jason?" he asked.

"I caught him kissing another girl. He swears blind she kissed him, but it's more the fact that they still kissed, if you get me" I replied.

"I get you. I can't believe he would do that to you Han. You're amazing, you deserve to be treated like it, you always have been, even when we were friends before, you were always the strong one. Why did you move away again?" he said, smiling.

"Thank you Tom" I said, rolling over to kiss his cheek, but he rolled and caught my lips. I kissed him back softly, before opening our eyes and smiling. I closed mine and kissed him again. I felt him start to respond and he deepened the kiss, our tongues entwining together. I could still taste the chocolate on his lip as I ran my tongue over his bottom one. We stayed like this until the need to breathe became desperate. We both smiled at each other, and we walked holding hands back to the car. He dropped me back at Lucy's.

"I really enjoyed that" he said.

"Me too. It was perfect" I replied.

"Are you free next weekend?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. Jason wants me to go with him to a wedding, I can cancel if you want" I said.

"Hey, you're babbling a little. It's fine. I'll call you" Tom replied, grinning. We kissed softly, before Tom got in his car and drove off. I heard a whistle from the door.

"Get you and loverboy" Lucy said laughing.

"He is not loverboy" I said, blushing.

"Hannah, it's ok. You're smiling for the first time in weeks. He's good for you" Lucy said.

"Yeah, he is. It's good to feel a little bit of happiness again" I replied, and for the first time in a while, actually feeling it.


	10. The wedding

**A/N**** 10th Chapter finally. I want to thank everyone for their continual support, especially to Jasmin Jadexx, who keeps me going, and I don't know what I would do if she wasn't on this site.**

**JASON'S POV**

So the week before Alec's wedding actually passed pretty quickly. It was really hard, still having to teach Han, but I was muddling through it. I wasn't going to give up, it's just going to take longer. I can't give up. I need Hannah. I love her. She is everything to me. Why do I have to be such an idiot? The day arrived of Alec's wedding. I had to get up early, as the wedding was at 11. I texted Hannah, saying I would pick her up at 10, and she replied, saying ok. I showered, and put on a dark blue shirt, with a silver tie, black trousers and black shoes. I looked ok, but she was going to look stunning. I hope this wasn't going to be too hard. I arrived at Lucy's place at exactly 10. I knocked on the door. Lucy answered.

"Hi Jason" she said.

"Hi, is Hannah ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's just finishing up, she'll be down in a minute. Come in" Lucy said, gesturing with her hand. I stepped into the living room.

"Han, Jason is here" Lucy called.

"Give me 5 minutes" she called back down. Lucy looked at me, and I nodded.

"Sure thing" Lucy called. We sat on the sofa. She turned to face me. "Jason, talk to me"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Cheating? I've known you since I was nay high, and I know that is definitely not you" she replied.

"I didn't cheat, how many times? She kissed me" I said.

"Hey, I believe you. I know you remember?" Lucy said.

"I know, it's just hard to get my case across at the moment" I sighed.

"Who was it Jase?" Lucy asked.

"Heather" I said.

"Heather, as in, Heather Peace, your ex, Heather that cracks onto anyone?" Lucy asked.

"Yes" I replied, sighing again.

"Is that why you broke up? Oh my god, Jason, what are you doing? She needs to know. You really need to fight for her." Lucy said, punching me on the arm.

"Ow, and what do you think I'm trying to do? She won't listen to me. I'm tired of fighting Luce, maybe I should let her go" I said sadly.

"Jason Done, get a bleeding grip. If you don't fight, she's going to forget about you. She's with that Tom now" Lucy said.

"Tom, as in the one she was with at the bar?" I asked.

"Yes, and she's really happy with him" she replied.

"Then, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because she still loves you, idiot. I could see it when you invited her to this thing the other day, she really loves you Jason" Lucy said.

"But she won't listen" I protested. Lucy was about to reply, but we heard Hannah coming down the stairs, and quietened down. I stood up. She was dressed in a long green dress, with matching shoes.

"You look amazing" I said.

"Thank you Jason" she said coolly.

"You look awesome babe" Lucy said, seeing us off. Hannah went to my car. Lucy grabbed my arm. "You've got to try Jason" I shrugged her off, and got in my car. We arrived at the church with half an hour to go. I hate weddings. Everyone looks so happy. We were seated and the ceremony began. It was really beautiful. Alec and Faye seemed really suited to each other. After that, we all made our way over to the reception, where there was booze galore. Hannah was still with me. Everything seemed to be going well, until someone caught her attention.

"Tom? Why are you here?" she asked, kissing him.

"Alec's my uncle" he replied, with a smile.

"Of course he is" I muttered. "Hannah, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye" she said, absent-mindedly, now more concerned about dancing with Tom. I made my way to the bar, and ordered a vodka straight. Night sorted.

**HANNAHJANE'S POV**

I was so glad to see Tom. It was starting to get a bit awkward between me and Jason. I left him and me and Tom made our way to the dancefloor. At the moment, I'm Kissing You was on, so we started slow dancing. I felt really happy with Tom. At that perfect moment, my phone started ringing. I apologised to Tom, and went outside to answer it.

"Lucy what's up? I was dancing with Tom" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Han, that's great, but you need to listen to me. You're wrong about Jason" she said.

"Lucy, not this" I groaned.

"Hannahjane, listen to me. The girl he 'cheated' with, Heather, she will crack onto anyone. That's why they broke up, not because he moved. You still love him. You need to tell him. I wouldn't lie to you" she shouted down the phone.

"It's to late. I'm happy with Tom. Goodnight Lucy" I said, and hung up. She was right though, she wouldn't lie to me. What do I do?

**JASON'S POV**

I was still sat at the bar when Hannah walked over to me. "What do you want?" I asked, fairly drunk.

"I've just got off the phone with Lucy. She told me you didn't cheat, and about Heather, and what happened with her" she replied.

"Do you know what, Hannah? Every word of that is true, but I've had enough. Go be with your precious Tom" I spat, and walked off out of the room. She caught me up.

"Jason wait" she pleaded.

"No. I've had it trying to convince you. I didn't cheat. I know that, and if you still don't believe me, that is your problem, not mine. I love you, but I am not going to keep putting myself through hell and back to make you forgive me. I can't do it" I said, stepping, well stumbling into the road, and all I heard was Hannah screaming my name, and everything went black.


End file.
